kingarthurpendragonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Rhodri
|Image=Rhodri.jpg |CoatOfArms=Argent a cross flory gules |Motto= |Fullname=Sir Rhodri |Aliases=''Buveur du Lait'' |Culture=Cymric |Region=Salisbury |Class=Vassal Knight |Land=Manor of Woodford |Gender=Male |Height=5'10 |Weight= |Eyes=Blue |Hair=Blond |FathersName= |FamilyChar=Keen on status |Born=464 |Squired=479 |Knighted=485 |Married= |Died= |Heir= }} Sir Rhodri, Buveur du Lait, is a knight from Salisbury. Personal History Sir Rhodri was sent into the care of some kindly monks at the tender age of four years old after his father and mother both died in mysterious circumstances. His father's brother took over the running of Woodford Manor, and assumed responsibility for the care and education of Sir Rhodri's infant twin sisters. Brought up in austere and disciplined conditions, Sir Rhodri applied himself to his studies with fervour, and vowed to one day discover the truth surrounding his parents' deaths and avenge their memory. There are three Young Knight's in Sir Rhodri's family: two of them being married to his sisters, and one of them being a Maternal cousin. Because of his temperate living, and the fact that his refusal to drink wine saved his life at the feast of St Albans in 495, Sir Rhodri has been nick-named "Buveur du Lait": Frankish for "drinker of milk". Appearance and Personality Although tall and pleasant featured, Sir Rhodri is quite unaware of his fine looks and has no confidence whatsoever in approaching women. As befits his monastic upbringing, he is studious and well read in Latin texts, although he is secretly a accomplished dancer. He is devoutly pious, and treats all religious matters with seriousness and respect, and has so far refused his friends' encouragements to take part in excessive drinking. Equipment Along with a fine palomino Charger named Arianwen, Sir Rhodri owns three other horses. He currently wears chainmail armour with an open helm and carries a sword, spear and dagger. His prize possession is The Tooth of Saint Germanus, which has been passed down in his family for generations. Character History 485 Sir Rhodri was knighted by Earl Roderick along with four of his friends after proving their worth by ridding the village of Imber from a wild bear. He attended court for the first time and took part in the Battle of Mearcred Creek, where he slew several mounted lancers. Building work began on Woodford Manor with the installation of a Jousting List, but the autumn harvest turned out poor. One of Sir Rhodri's sisters became grossly overweight, causing a slight scandal amongst the society ladies. 486 Sir Rhodri and his friends bravely fought a Three-Eyed Giant and a Nuckalavee in order to allow Merlin to retrieve the sword Excalibur from a lake. He found himself the unwelcome center of attention at court when Merlin presented the sword to King Uther Pendragon and mentioned the names of the knights who had helped him. Unwilling to talk to or flirt with any of the ladies that flocked around him, Sir Rhodri contented himself instead with dancing with the young Lady Jenna. Woodford Manor had a normal harvest and Sir Rhodri became a patron to Brother Elliott, who came to teach him the knightly traits of mercy and modesty. Sir Rhodri's uncle applied himself to the study of stewardship, strangely keen to outshine his nephew with his knowledge of how to properly run a manor. 487 Sir Rhodri was seriously injured in battle during some naval raids against the Saxons and was left with a niggling leg injury that continues to slow him down. He was greatly distressed by the death of Sir Albanus, a pious young knight who Sir Rhodri had taken under his wing and was supposed to be protecting. At Sir Rhodri's request, a small tomb was erected in Sir Albanus' memory, and Sir Rhodri spent an extra forty days in penance to pray for the soul of his friend. Although he seriously messed up dancing a jig with Lady Jenna during summer court, Sir Rhodri bought her a pair of jeweled dancing shoes to make up for it and put in a much more competent performance at winter court. Woodford Manor enjoyed an excellent harvest, with the sheep producing a particularly high quality of wool and work began on the building of an Apiary. A distressing incident occurred when a bunch of peasants jeered and threw insults at Sir Rhodri's sister because of her weight and Sir Rhodri was forced to ride in, teach them a lesson, and display the lot of them in the village stocks in order to restore her honour. 488 Sir Rhodri was excited to travel to Bayeux to fight more Saxons but was less than enthused by the crossing of the channel and was shown the finer points of boating by Sir Madog. While guarding the army while they gathered food, the knights were ambushed and Sir Rhodri was overcome with a religious vision - specifically that he was suffering from Stigmata. Bursting back into the camp, he feverishly explained to the Earl and the Bishop what had happened and that he was convinced that this was proof that Christ himself was on their side. Leading the charge into the following battle, Sir Rhodri held aloft The Tooth of Saint Germanus and, sure enough, the Saxons fled before its holy might. After the battle concluded, he was still too swept up in religious fervour to do as much looting as his friends, but he still managed to swipe a full roll of fine Frank lace which he later presented as a gift to Lady Jenna. Another excellent harvest followed at Woodford Manor, raising more than enough funds to secure the services of a Wainwright, much to the delight of the peasants. There were mixed blessings in the winter when Sir Rhodri's aunt gave birth to a baby boy, but his sister sadly passed away, having eaten herself into an early grave. Rhodri, Sir Rhodri, Sir